Amaranthine
by LadyKnightOfHollyrose
Summary: If there was one thing that Shizuo was sure of, it was that there was no way in hell that Izaya was going to let him graduate high school in peace. Oneshot. Kinkmeme de-anon. Izaya/Shizuo


**Amaranthine**

**_Disclaimer:_**I don't own Durarara!

**_Summary:_**If there was one thing Shizuo was sure of, it was that there was no way in hell Orihara Izaya was going to let him graduate from high school in peace. Kinkmeme de-anon. Izaya/Shizuo.

It had been an oddly peaceful week for Heiwajima Shizuo.

For the first time in his high school career, he hadn't lost his temper; hadn't had the urge to grab a piece of furniture or uproot the nearest stop sign to beat some sense into the cause of his ire. He hadn't been interrupted by fights at lunch time nor had he been stopped on his way home by challenges from idiots he'd never seen before in his life. His mother had delighted in having him home for the extra few hours he'd usually be out for, and Kasuka had given him a small smile every time he noted that his brother didn't have any injuries needing to be patched up.

He hadn't thought much of it; he wanted to enjoy the lull while it lasted instead of wasting it away pondering the whys. Shizuo knew that he wasn't exactly the sharpest tool in the shed. His body moved before his mind could catch up, he'd struggled his way through his education with grades that left much to be desired and he couldn't use fancy words to talk people in circles.

Still, when Shinra asked him if he'd seen Izaya at all ("I haven't seen him all week and the silence is creeping me out!") he knew that it was likely just the calm before a storm.  
>There was no way in hell that Orihara Izaya was going to let him graduate from high school in peace.<p>

If Shizuo's behaviour was unpredictable (as Izaya so often liked to point out), then Izaya's scheming on the day of graduation was downright incomprehensible. While Shizuo had seen neither hide nor hair of the Flea at all the day before, he had been challenged and attacked from the moment he had set foot out of his house's gate up until he reached school. That wasn't what was so strange though.

For some odd reason, none of his attackers would face him head on.

At first, he'd shrugged it all off as a coincidence; the reason idiot 3 had grazed his side was probably because he'd been dodging idiot 4's blade, and moron 1 must have gone for his back just because it was easier, right?

Or not. Even when his front was wide open for attack, his assailants insistently charged at his back. He was even sure that he saw one of the men knock out their own comrade to keep them from slashing his front, hissing something under his breath that Shizuo knew had to have something to do with the Flea.

By the time he arrived at school the back of his blazer had several slashes marring it, his tie was more than askew and his hair was in a state that no teacher could reasonably excuse for such an important occasion - even if the student in question_was_Heiwajima Shizuo.

Good thing he'd started keeping spare uniforms in Shinra's locker for just such occasions. He'd tried to keep spare clothes in his own locker to begin with only for them to go missing and then turn up again in one of the school's flower beds looking as though they had been left in a swamp and hacked to pieces. The neutral space of Shinra's locker had housed it since, and had not failed him yet.

Shizuo made himself presentable without making a fuss - his mother would be at the graduation ceremony and despite his grades he still wanted her to be proud of him (if only for making it through compulsory education in one piece). He felt jumpy throughout the ceremony, noting that a certain seat where the second years were sitting was (unfortunately) occupied instead of empty as it had been the day before in rehearsals. His fingers twitched restlessly through the speeches, and he sang the school song while peering surreptitiously over his shoulder but the ceremony itself ended without incident.

This didn't mean that he could breathe easy yet though.

There was still an hour or so of school left after they filed out of the hall; each third year class would go back to their homeroom where individual certificates would be handed out and teachers would be thanked and bowed to for the last time of the year. After that would be the commemorative photographs of friends, signing of yearbooks and tearful good byes as people split up for the holidays. He vaguely remembered overhearing some girls talking about some other graduation tradition, but he'd soon stopped listening when he'd realised that Izaya was making off down the corridor with homework he was meant to be handing in next period.

Alas, none of it was meant to be - not for Shizuo, at least.

"Iiiizaaaayaaaaaaaaaaa!"

It was a good thing that Shizuo never really let his guard down anymore; he jerked his head back just in time to avoid the knife that sliced through the air to embed itself into a wall. Whipping his head around to glare in the direction that the knife had come from, he caught sight of a flash of red and took off after it. Shinra shouted something about collecting his certificate for him as he went by, but Shizuo couldn't afford to stop long enough to thank him for it or he'd lose sight of the Louse.

Tearing through the corridors and ignoring the shouts of startled teachers as he passed them, Shizuo followed the flashes of red that he caught at the corner of his eye. Izaya finally came to view when he stopped to change into his outdoor shoes - the blond took the opportunity to launch a nearby bin at his stupid grinning face but the bastard just dodged it with a sunny smile and wave before taking off again.

Shizuo's growl was nothing short of enraged as he sprinted after the other, not bothering to pause long enough to change out of his own indoor shoes. He would have traded his week of peace just to have this one day – his graduation – go off without a hitch, but no. Of _course_ it would be the _one day _that Izaya decided to go out of his way to piss Shizuo off even more than usual (if that was even possible). He chased the Louse through the school's grounds and out into the sport's fields where he almost caught up with the pest; there he had tried to rip one of the many flood lights from the ground to throw at Izaya.

It turned out, he still wasn't _quite_strong enough to bear the entire weight and the wiring held together for just a moment too long before snapping. Shizuo teetered precariously under the load for a few seconds, but that was enough for Izaya to cackle gleefully at him before skipping completely out of range.

Well _shit_.

Deciding that the floodlight was a lost cause (he could feel his muscles creaking under the strain and he could always find other, more suitable, projectiles later) Shizuo let it fall to the ground with a resounding thump. He spotted Izaya disappearing back into the main building and headed in the same direction, ignoring the eyes that followed his progress from various windows.

Was Izaya's reason for kicking off today to give everyone one last show before Shizuo left for good? If that _was_the intention, it was certainly working.

Fellow students were beginning to emerge from classrooms, homeroom having finished only moments before. They stopped in the middle of the corridor to stare at the spectacle, becoming increasingly annoying obstacles for Shizuo to weave through as they gaped. Four corridors of this and Shizuo was about ready to rip the door to the roof off its hinges when he finally approached it. Which was exactly what he did, though this at least couldn't be attributed to his strength alone with how loose the screws in the hinges were already.

"Is Shizu-can tired already?" The cause of his problems smirked at him from across the roof, leaning languidly against the chain link safety fence that encircled its perimeter. The mocking curl of lips made Shizuo's blood boil. He hurled the door at the other with all of his strength, punching the door frame in frustration when the Flea merely ducked, sailing into the fence and ripping a hole through its metal links. Climbing to his feet, Izaya tossed him a wink before hopping up onto the ledge and jumping.

Shizuo's heart stopped in his throat for a moment before remembering that Izaya would just land on the sport's hall and sure enough, he could see the back of that stupid head bouncing across it when he ventured over to the fence. As he got to the edge, Izaya turned again as if to make sure Shizuo was following, and then had the audacity to look Shizuo in the eye and _blow him a kiss _before vanishing over the side.

"Damn it, damn it, _damn it_, I'LL FUCKING _RIP YOU APART_, LOUSE!"

Leaping through the hole (and feeling the back of his blazer ripping again as it caught the jagged edges left by the door, for _fucks _sake) Shizuo bounded after him, leaping from the hall's edge to land on the ground a few feet away from Izaya, who had probably climbed his way down.

Picking up a sizable ceramic plant pot the blond took aim at Izaya's back, managing to strike him just below the shoulder blade. It shattered upon impact, dirt spraying them both as the force launched the Flea forward and into the side of the main building.

Izaya pulled himself upright, and Shizuo used the time it took the other to steady himself to stalk forward and punch the wall beside the younger's head, just about holding back enough to keep a crater from forming around his fist - they'd attracted more than enough attention today already. His other hand came up to rest parallel to the first, effectively trapping Izaya between them.

"Got you. Now what the fuck was that all about, Flea?"

x X x

If there was one thing Izaya loved more than humanity, it was the way that information could make or break people. Mention a detail here, and one person's life could be over. Slip in a word there and you could be set for the rest of your life. So many different factors could influence the way one lived their lives, and seeing what made people tick was practically a hobby of his.

This was one of the reasons he had become so frustrated over the last couple of months. Really, Shizuo had brought this all upon himself and was in no position to be blaming _Izaya _for any of this.

Holding back a wince (that plant pot had _hurt_dammit) he stared defiantly back into the amber eyes boring through him, letting a smirk curl over his lips knowing how much it would infuriate the other.

"Ne, Shizu-chan, I'm impressed. I didn't think a protozoan like you could _actually _manage to get the grades to graduate." Shizuo's eyes narrowed dangerously at him; he knew which buttons he'd need to push to make the blond angry enough to want to choke him, but for once, that wasn't his goal. "So which college will lower its standards enough to let such a brute in, huh?"

It was the one piece of information being withheld from him; the one thing that was getting under his skin in a way that was almost too human for Izaya's liking. Because as much as he loved humans, he didn't like counting _himself _as one. Shizuo had stubbornly kept his lips sealed about his plans after finishing high school, not bothering to hand in his career survey form before the preparations for entrance exams had begun. Teachers had given up asking about his intentions (Izaya had already looked through Shizuo's homeroom teacher's folders to find frustrated notes detailing the blond's refusal to talk) and he hadn't mentioned anything to Shinra or Kadota. There was no rhyme or reason to exams he was sitting, mostly those for local colleges with lower tuition fees, and he'd seen evidence of other applications being filled, though he wasn't sure where they would be being sent.

For once in his life, the usually forthright Shizuo was operating covertly.

Izaya hated it.

"What the fuck is it to you, Flea?" Shizuo snarled at him. School would get so very _boring _once Shizuo left – how on earth was he supposed to keep himself entertained without the challenge of puzzling out The Monster's bizarre behaviour to keep him occupied? "And why the hell should I tell you? Huh? Like I need you following me around and pissing me off there, too."

Izaya bristled at the implication. It was _Shizuo_ who had chased him all over the school grounds today; _Shizuo _who tracked him through the streets of Ikebukuro like a hound.

_But,_a voice that sounded alarmingly like Shinra's chimed in his mind, interrupting his thoughts. You're _the one who always provokes him into it_. Just like today; it had been amusing to see the monster so jumpy throughout the ceremony in the hall, but Izaya knew that despite how harried he'd been in the morning if Izaya hadn't thrown that first knife at the blond Shizuo would likely have just continued on to his classroom to collect his diploma and gone home. And that would have infuriated Izaya more than anything else – he wouldn't stand for being _ignored_.

The bell rang, signalling the end of the school day (shortened because of the graduation ceremony) and Izaya used the momentary distraction caused by the commotion as students filtered out into the courtyard to whip a knife out of his pocket. Movements lightning quick, he slashed at Shizuo's chest in what he knew to be the first frontal attack of the blond's day, tearing the blazer's front and snagging the piece of material he wanted. As Shizuo grabbed at his shoulder to shove him away, his other hand had made its way up to Shizuo's collar, gripping it firmly as he glared up at the other. "It doesn't matter _where_ you go Shizu-chan; don't think for a_second_ that you can get away from _me_."

Izaya tugged, pulling Shizuo forwards until their mouths met – he swallowed the growl that he could tell had been building up in the other's throat and revelled in the widening of honeyed eyes as they collided in a very different way to usual. The hand on the blond's collar moved to hook around his neck and bring the taller boy closer to him. Izaya bit the other's lip, taking advantage of the gasp it induced to slip his tongue across to meet Shizuo's as they fought for dominance. Shizuo's arms had moved down to frame Izaya's waist and press him against the wall, only pulling back when breathing became a necessity. He stared down at Izaya, brows furrowed, and Izaya probably would have pulled him down again if he hadn't recognised the voices approaching them from the other side of their wall. Instead, he slipped out of Shizuo's grasp while he was still confused and tugged his prize off his blade to wave the small scrap of material back at the blond before skipping away. "Thank you _so_much for the button, _Shizuo-senpai_. I'll be sure to _treasure _it."

x X x

"Shinra, he's over here."

Shizuo looked up, snapping out of his daze to see Kadota and Shinra round the corner of the building and looking down at him in a mixture of concern, exasperation and amusement.

"Here's your certificate," Shinra said cheerfully, tossing the tube it was held in to Shizuo who caught it easily with a mumbled thanks. Shinra continued to stare at him, looking him over, but before Shizuo could snap at him he let out a low whistle. "If I'd known you were out chasing a girl and not _just_ Izaya I would have left the certificate for _you_to collect."

"Haah?"

"C'mon, Shizuo – spill it. Who did you give your second button to?"  
>Brows furrowing again, Shizuo stared at Shinra. Nope, the words weren't making any more sense than before, but perhaps that was just because it was <em>Shinra<em>. He turned instead to raise a brow at Kadota, who gave a long suffering sigh. "The second button, Shizuo; it's the ones girls who like you ask for cause it's supposed to be the closest to your heart, and there's something about being destined to be with the person who's button you received for the rest of your lives as well."

"So who's got it, Shizuo?"

A moment of silence. And then,

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck. I'll kill him. I'll _fucking _kill him."

"…Shizuo?" Seeing Shizuo's hand tremble with rage, Shinra edged forwards and pulled the tube with the diploma out of his fist just before the blond's grip tightened enough to break the tube.

"!"

-Hollyrose-

_**A/N:**_And so ends my first deanon from a kinkmeme! This is from the Durarara! kinkmeme, and the prompt was this:

_Shizuo/Izaya-High school  
>Something based on this picture: zerochan .net475380_

Apparently with the buttons, the first (from the top) goes to your best friend, the second to the person you like (as, like it says above, it's the closest to the heart) and the rest to other friends (or alternatively, the second goes to the person you like and the rest go to other girls who ask for one, if you're that popular).


End file.
